One Piece: The savage Marine
by Keoni Newroad
Summary: The Straw-hat crew are on their way to the next island, Pumarka. An island recognized for being one of the most beautiful of all. What the strawhats don't know are the secrets that are hidden here. Why are the mountains multi-coloured? Why is the island divided by two? Why are the people so nice to the pirates? Read and find out!


p style="text-align: center;"All the main characters of this story are property of Eiichiro Oda, Shueisha's Jump Comics division, Toei Animation and related media based /br /Time location: After /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongONE PIECE/strong/spanbr /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThe Savage Marine/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"We see our heroes travelling around the world in the search for One Piece. It's been 8 days since the last day they put a foot on the ground and they are ready to arrive to their next destination. br /br /Luffy: Oi Nami! Are we close to Pumarland yet?br /Nami: For the 7th time Luffy, we are getting close!And it's Pumarka! Stop asking already!br /Luffy: It's just that I am bored you know...br /Nami: Then go and play with Usopp or Brook, but stop bothering me!br /Luffy: Fine... BROOK! Whatya doing?br /br /*Sanji comes in*br /br /Sanji: NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN 3 I Prepared to you a coffee after a long day of sailing! 3br /Nami: Thanks Sanji-kun!br /Sanji: Wait a few minutes and my chocolate cookies will be ready for you to try! 3br /br /Meanwhile...br /br /Brook: HAYA! Uff, this training is making my muscles ache. Oh, but I don't have muscles! YOHOHOHOHO!br /Zoro: Geez...Brook, seriously, stop making puns all the time! I didn't agree to train you to hear you joking all day, okay?br /Brook: Ah, sorry Zoro-san. And thank you for letting me train with you again even after I almost pisse-br /Zoro: PLEASE! I don't want to remember that. I don't need reasons to stop training /Brook: RIGHT! Wait, wha-br /br /*Luffy comes in*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy: OI BROOOOOOK!br /Brook: Luffy-san! br /Zoro: Hey Luffy. Are you bored again?br /Luffy: No...Yes...br /Brook: YOHOHOHOHOHO! I have to say I love Luffy's honesty! Do you want to train with us?br /Luffy: Again? I wanted to hear you playing the stick with strings and the other stick...br /Brook: You mean my violin?br /Luffy: Yeah, that. br /Brook: Yohoho, I appreciate you enjoy my music Luffy-san, but I really need to train, and Zoro-san gave me a chance to improve my technique thanks to what he learned with .br /Luffy: I don't care! I am your captain and I want you to play music!br /Zoro: Luffy, if you ever get caught with Brook, you will need him to protect you anytime. The best thing he can do is be ready until /Luffy: Yeah, I guess you are right. Okay, I'm going to see what Usopp's doing./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy leavesbr /br /Zoro: Well, that's our /Brook: Yohohoho, indeed he /Zoro: Okay Brook, pay attention. Even though you fight with just one sword, we we'll practice the "Nitoryu". So, the first thing is...br /br /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Meanwhile.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"*A rock far from the ship explodes*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Franky: AW! And that's my new SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER hand rocket!br /Ussop: It's AWESOME! But I can still destroy that other rock with the cannon!br /Franky: Oh really? So you wanna bet?br /Usopp: Uh? Bet?br /Franky: Yeah! If you hit that rock that's really far away, then I'll invite you the next round of noodles in Pumarka!br /Usopp: Well, since Sanji will be buying ingredients and suplies for the ship, I guess I can save a few /Franky: BUT, if you fail, then you will have to buy me a bunch of colas for a month!br /Usopp: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! That's unfair!br /Franky: I knew you couldn't do /Usopp: GHHH FINE! Watch me!br /Franky: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*Usopp grabs the cannon and starts aiming*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Usopp: (I need to be careful...Wind's force is 5. Coming from the east. I need to get the cannon aiming 23 degrees up. Hold the cannon to prevent the return and...)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy comes in and grabs Usopp's shoulder by surprise./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy: OI Usoop! Whatya doing?br /Usopp: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*The cannon fires and the cannonball falls into the water*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Usopp: LUFFY! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!br /Luffy: Oh sorry. I am bored. Do any of you guys have anything interesting to do?br /Franky: AW! You can see Usopp buy me a bunch of colas because he lost! (starts dancing)br /Usopp: I DIDN'T! THAT DOESN'T COUNT! LET ME DO IT ONE MORE TIME!br /Luffy: /br /Chopper: LUFFY! COME HERE! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy: Chopper? Okay guys, see you later! I'm going to see what Chopper wants to show me!br /Franky: See you later SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER captain! Now, back to the colas...br /Usopp: IT WASN'T FAIR!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Meanwhile.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Robin: emCincuenta Fleur. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*Chopper starts flying*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE IS FLYING!br /Chopper: YOU SEE?! YOU SEE?! I'M LIKE AN EAGLE! NO, LIKE AN OWL! NO, LIKE A FALCON! THIS IS SO AWESOME!br /Luffy: Robin! How's that possible?br /Robin: Mhmhmhm, while I was training, I developed a technique where not only I can fly, but also others /Luffy: REALLY?! DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN GIVE ME WINGS TOO?!br /Robin: Hahaha, sure, but only for a limited period of /Chopper: HIGHER ROBIN, HIGHER! Oh? Is that...?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nami: LAND HO! I REPEAT, LAND HO!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy: Oh? We're there already? COOL! Let's go guys!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"*Everyone gathers in the deck*br /br /And there it was. A beautiful city with a huge amount of trees surroinding every corner. You can see the landscape and multi-coloured mountains in the background. The sea divides the city in two parts: Bonairc and Codobra. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luffy: Ok, let's go!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"What will happen next? Find out in the next episode!/p 


End file.
